


There For You, Always

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Secret Identity, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020, Spider-Man Kiss, spider-man au, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: After Sora saves Kairi again, she wants to thank him. But no matter what happens, he can't let her know his secret identity.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	There For You, Always

“Wait, where are you going?” Kairi called as Sora was about to make his escape.

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Oh, you know, gotta run—”

The longer he hung around Kairi, the more likely she was to recognize his voice, or the things he said, or something. He didn’t trust the mask or the suit to hide his identity. She thought some stranger was beneath the mask, and he wasn’t about to let her know that it was just regular old Sora.

Besides, it was too dangerous for her to know. If she knew he was Spider-Man, then all his enemies would target her. And that was unacceptable. 

“Don’t I get to at least thank you?” she insisted. “You know, for saving me? For saving the city?” 

He sighed but didn’t turn around. “Your gratitude is, um, much appreciated. Till next time.”

He reached up to shoot a web when she caught his other hand.

“Wait, please.” He turned around, and she seemed surprised by her own boldness, withdrawing her hand. A light rain started to fall, and it landed on her hair and stuck to her clothes and formed droplets on her skin. 

“I know it’s important to you that you keep your identity a secret,” she said. “I don’t know why, but I understand.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded. “I do. But the thank you I had in mind doesn’t require me to know who you are.”

“I’m Spider-Man,” he said as he ducked behind her. That was all she needed to know. 

She whirled around and peered around the corner, searching this way and that for him. “Where’d you go?”

“Behind you,” he said, and she let out a gasp when she saw he was right behind her… and hanging upside down. “Because I’ve got your back, and that’s a promise.” 

“You always do know when to come for me,” she said with a smile, blinking back the rain. 

“Just your friendly neighborhood—”

She cupped his masked face in her hands. Um, this was not what he was expecting. Not what he was expecting at all. 

“Um, Kairi?” he choked out, but her hands had already found the edge of his mask and were gently tugging it down. He moved his hand to stop her, but she smiled and shook her head.

“Don’t worry, your identity’s safe with me. I won’t pull your mask all the way down. Just far enough to—well, you’ll see.”

Inch by inch, she eased it down until his mouth was fully exposed. Did his breathing sound as loud to her as it did to him? Because it sounded pretty loud to him right now. Kairi brushed her thumb over his lips, then smiled and leaned close. This wasn’t happening, right? He was imagining this, wasn’t he? But no, no he wasn’t. His heart was racing and he was trying not to lose himself and fall when her lips connected with his. 

Oh man, this felt better than he could’ve imagined. Kairi was not a shy kisser, not at all. She was really, really good, too. He sighed and kissed her back, and the world around them faded away. Or maybe it was just all the blood rushing to his head. Either way, if this was her thank you, he could get used to being thanked. All that longing, all that waiting was finally paying off. 

When she finally pulled away, the rain was still falling and they were wet. He was kinda breathless and so was she.

“Thank you,” she finally said when she’d pulled herself together, then pulled his mask back over his mouth. He just hung there for a few moments, still in shock that this had actually happened.

“Duty calls, right?” she said with a giggle as she ran a hand through her wet hair and squeezed some of the water out. 

“Oh, um, right,” he said, tearing his eyes away from how nice she looked when she was soaking wet from the rain, the way her dress hugged her curves and her red hair stood out against the dull concrete and brick around them. 

He did an easy flip and landed on his feet, and she gave a low whistle. 

“Impressive,” she told him. “You make it look so easy.”

“Maybe it is now,” he said with a laugh, “but it didn’t used to be.” 

She tucked her hair behind her ear and rocked up and down on her toes. “So you didn’t always have these powers.” 

“Er, maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” 

That kiss was nice, but it was time to go. He couldn’t let her start playing twenty questions with him. Then she really might figure out who he was. 

“Anyway, I gotta go,” he told her.

“But you’ll be there next time I’m in trouble, right?” she said, very seriously.

“What, you’re planning on getting in trouble again?”

Her eyes sparkled and her lips twitched. “I might if I know Mr. Spider-Man will come and sweep me off my feet again.” 

“No reckless stunts,” he warned her, “but I will be there for you. I’ll always be there for you, Kairi.” 

She tilted her head. “That’s the second time you’ve said my name. I don’t think I ever told you.” 

Shoot. “Oh, um, I heard someone say it. At the ceremony thing.”

“Right.” 

Phew, crisis averted. “Well anyway, guess I’ll see you around?”

She nodded. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

“Good. Stay out of trouble until then.”

“It’s a promise.”

He had to leave her then, in that random alley. But it was funny how it was more than just an alley. It was their own private spot away from it all, hidden from the rest of the world. And it was where they’d had their first kiss. 

He wasn’t gonna forget that anytime soon. And he couldn’t wait till he saw her again. Maybe this was risky, and maybe a part of her knew who he was already. But even if that was true, they could keep the fantasy going a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy holds a special place in my heart, so naturally I went to it for inspiration, in particular the first movie for the iconic kiss-in-the-rain scene. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
